Users presently carry a variety of mobile devices with them. Some examples of mobile devices include mobile phones, tablet computers, and notebook or laptop data processing systems. Some mobile devices are wearable on the person of the user. Some examples of the wearable type of mobile devices take the form of smart watches, interactive eyewear, devices embedded in clothing or footwear, controllers wearable as rings, and pedometers.